Out of Control
by little-miss-fire-starter
Summary: I am a bionic teen. I am fifteen. My name is Darcy. That's all I can remember about myself. Along with one other thing. I, as well as my powers, are out of control. I've stumbled upon the Davenport family. They have three bionic teens. Adam, Bree, and Chase. Their dad is a brilliant scientist. Maybe with their help, I'll gain some control. - Chase/OC
1. Prologue

**Out of Control**

Prologue

_"You're joking," I said in sheer disbelief. _

_"I am not. You are the only available test subject. If all goes well you will be sent to Donald," he said to me in a tone that implied that all of this was strictly business._

_"No way am I letting you do this. I'm only fourteen!" I screamed. He glared at me and with shards of ice in his voice he replied._

_"You have been my creation from the beginning. I shall do with you as I please. Now come here."_

_I backed up into the corner of my bedroom until I hit the wall. He came after me with a cloth filled with chloroform. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I knew she could hear me downstairs. I just prayed that she didn't approve of this._

_They couldn't possibly turn me into an experiment could they?_

_He finally caught me and pressed the rag to my mouth and nose. I tried to hold my breath. I tried to pretend that I had fainted. My attempt failed and he didn't remove the rag from my face. He knew I was faking. Soon the need for air overpowered me and I inhaled the chemicals. Then there was darkness._

_The answer to my question:_

_They could, and they would._

* * *

**_Hey all. I decided to write a prologue for you, seeing as i owe you all something. See, I don't have the time for the long chapters of episodes because I've been grounded. Until summer. Or until my AP World History grade goes up. Whichever comes first. So here's the prologue. I'll be working on Leo's jam. I've gotten passt the first like ten minutes. So I'm about halfway done. So enjoy the prologue. Maybe give the stroy another reread? Kay, lemme know whatcha think. Xx._**

**_Poseidon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Out of Control**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Lab Rats, the episode plot lines, or any of the stuff you'll find in Lab Rats. Oh well.**

* * *

_Darcy's Point of View_

"I won't do it and you can't make me," _I mumbled quietly. I felt the charge in the air. My body became uncontrollably hot._

_"I created you for this purpose Darcy. You will do as I say," he snapped. I shook my head, hiding it between my arms and knees._

"I'm not a killer_," I whispered. "_Why are you so set on making me one?"

_"With him out of the way, I shall be at the top. It is what must be done_,"_ he snapped. I felt him touch my shoulder, withdrawing quickly with a growl of pain. "Control yourself."_

_"_I can't_," I whimpered. He hit me._

_"This is why you need to train. If you can't control yourself, you're worthless."_

_"_I won't do it," _I protested. He hit me again. I repeated myself. With each hit my words grew louder, until I was screaming. "I won't do it!"_

* * *

I sat up, gasping for air. I heard strangled sounds around me, and I looked around to see a total of five people take a step back as they surrounded the … counter I was on. I pulled my knees up, my arms supporting my upper body as I looked at them. I wouldn't let it show, if I was normal, but I was having a major freak out. Sadly, I'm not normal so my powers just _had _to go and glitch. My body felt like it was burning up as the air snapped and crackled with electricity. Everybody flinched, trying to escape it. They couldn't. The power was everywhere.

The electricity snapped at them, short circuiting everything in the room. I found I was in some sort of room and I was guessing it was a lab judging by all the electronic material that littered the walls, desks, and ceiling. I closed my eyes tight, seeing the colors of the electricity in the darkness of my closed eyes. The colors were white, blue, and yellow. I tried to make them go away. They surged toward me and I felt them enter my body, heating me up even more. My blood felt like fire coursing through my veins. My breathing became heavier. I couldn't get the air into my lungs.

Then suddenly, I was cold and dripping wet.

"Holy _shit_!" I shrieked, falling backwards and hitting the ground. Pain filled my shoulders and neck, being as that's what I fell on. The water fizzed with electricity, but it soon stopped as I sat up in the puddle of water. "What the hell was that?"

The five regarded me cautiously, and I spotted a familiar looking man. Pale skin, dark hair, somewhat short (compared to the tall brunette beside him), and very nervous.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you told us that?" he asked. I stared at him.

"What? Where am I?" I snapped angrily. Electricity flared along my skin, making my anger more prominent.

"At our house," the shorter male brunette cried, fidgeting nervously. Let me give you a look at this … situation. There was a total of three brunettes, excluding myself. Two boys, one tall and one of average size, and one girl who was about my height. Then there was the man asking the questions, and a dark skinned boy who was pretty small and scrawny. "In the lab," he continued. I stood, looking around at the _lab_. It had three tube things in the corner. I took a step back, my head hurting as fear took over again.

I could remember being trapped in a glass tube like that … the only difference was mine had been red. A dark, blood colored, red.

"Why am I here?" I asked shakily, stepping back and tripping over something. The shorter of the two brunettes, who I could see looked to be brothers, caught me. Standing me straight before backing up a step. I caught a glance of myself in a reflective surface to see my chocolaty hair hanging down around my face and shoulders, soaking my blue and white striped shirt. My dark blue jeans were soaked, looking almost black. My sneakers were wet, making my feet feel like they were in bowls of water. I looked like a half drowned cat. Wonderful.

"You came here and passed out on our doorstep," the adult said. I looked at him. I remembered the sound of heavy breathing. Footsteps pounding the pavement.

_We'll find you Darcy. No matter where you go, we'll find you._

I flinched, hearing the words shout themselves in my mind. Shaking my head, I looked at the group.

"Who are you?" I asked as I moved so that I could see them all. No way was I letting one of them out of my sight until I knew what they wanted.

"I'm Donald Davenport, these are my children Adam, Bree, and Chase," he said as he motioned to the brothers and the girl. Then he motioned to the boy beside him. "This is my stepson Leo. His mom Tasha, my wife, is out shopping. Who are you?"

"Darcy," I said guardedly. I thought around for my last name and came up with nothing.

"Darcy what?" he asked. I shrugged. "How old are you Darcy?"

"Fifteen," I declared. I wasn't sure why I knew this instead of my last name.

"Do you remember where you live?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I remember that I don't wanna go back," I offered up. He sighed.

"Are you bionic?" he asked. I felt as though he had just slapped me in the face.

_Control yourself_.

"Yes … but I cant control my powers. Well, power. All I know is that I can use electricity. Electrokinesis," I said nervously.

"Yeah, I can tell," he mumbled sarcastically. I shot him a glare.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"Nothing!" he said, taking a step behind his children.

"Thought so," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. He looked at me, clearing his throat.

"If you'd like, you can stay here with us and train. Adam, Bree, and Chase are bionics," he offered. I choked on my spit, holding my throat.

"I'm sorry, _what?_" I cried out, leaning against a wall.

"Adam, Bree―"

"I heard you," I snapped. "Why would I want to _train_? What would I train _for_?"

_I'm not a killer. I won't train. You can't make me._

I didn't want to train.

"You'll train for missions," Davenport explained. "Missions to help people, stop disasters, you know, mission stuff."

I stared at him.

"Fine."

He stared at me, then he chuckled. "I didn't think you'd agree that easily but alright. I'll set up a tube for you and for now you can stay with Bree."

I looked at the girl with the jaw on the floor.

"But Mr. Davenport!" she protested. He looked at her.

"Tonight, you will share your tube with Darcy and that is final Bree," he said sternly. She looked at me uneasily. "Everyone to bed, it's two in the morning."

I smiled as I walked over to the pretty brunette. "Scared?" I breathed. She swallowed. "Good. Now which tube is yours?"

She pointed to her tube, watching me as I walked toward it and stepped inside. Setting myself on the floor of the tube, I rested my back against the floor and smirked.

This could be fun.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'll put her into the episodes once she gets settled and i think I'll start her episode involvement at Leo's Jam. Anyway, Review!**

**~Poseidon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis**


	3. Chapter 2

**Out of Control**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, the episode plot lines, or any of the stuff you'll find in Lab Rats. I own Darcy. I own the stuff she does that isn't in the show, like if she said Bree's lines I don't own that. I _wish_ I owned Billy Unger and Spencer Boldman.**

* * *

**So, I've been asked about Marcus. He'll be in this story, rather interestingly. I've decided to do Chase/Darcy. Maybe I'll throw in an OC crush. Like a guy that asks her to the dance, since I'm starting off with Leo's Jam. We'll see where it goes. Five Reviews for one chapter? That's awesome considering its only been like six days. Keep reviewing? **

* * *

_Chase's Point of View_

I didn't sleep too well that night, too nervous to close my eyes with Darcy so close by. Bree stood in her tube, sleeping like there was no problem. I could tell she was nervous too by the way her fingers kept twitching. She used to do that all the time before she had to run tests when we were younger.

My head spun, the electric zaps I'd received early slowly fading. Being bionic, and being electrified didn't go well together. I wasn't sure how Darcy could stand it, but she seemed really weak afterwards. I wasn't sure, considering how I had kept my own eyes shut with my hands on my head after she'd freaked out. She even managed to zap Leo and Davenport, even though they were less susceptible due to the lack of bionics in their bodies.

While she slept, I peered through the glass of my tube at Darcy. She was staying here to train, something I hadn't expected. Her hair was the same brown as ours, but it was wavier and longer than Bree's, falling past her shoulders and just below her shoulder blades. A fringe waved down beside the right side of her face, hiding her right eye slightly. She curled up against the wall of the tube, arms wrapped around her small frame loosely. She kept fidgeting in her sleep, mumbling something I couldn't hear. I began to think, remembering what happened when she first showed up.

_I sat on the couch, typing my English paper. Adam and Leo played some video game while Bree blabbed into her phone to one of her friends._

_"Kids, I'm going out for groceries. Anything you need?" Tasha asked, walking through the living room and to the door. With her hand on the handle, she opened the door and looked at us._

_"Candy!" Adam cried, eyes fixed on the T.V. screen._

_"Ice cream," Leo called._

_"Chocolate," Bree sighed, holding her phone away from her mouth. "Amanda's gonna need it."_

_I rolled my eyes. I looked at Tasha and shrugged. "I don't need anything."_

_"Alright, I'll be back in a little while. _Don't _destroy the house," she warned, stepping out and shutting the door behind her._

_"She worries too much," Leo scoffed. I gave him a look._

_"This from the guy who set off my _Commando App_ just to win a game of football," I pointed out. He shrugged._

_"Whatever Chase. It's not like―" he was cut off by the blaring off an alarm. "What's going on?" Leo cried. I felt my eyes widen as I recognized the sound of the alarm._

_"Someone's breached the security system," I called, heading to Eddie's screen by the door. I pulled up the security system controls, looking for the breach. "The front gate's been―"_

_There was a very loud pounding at the door. "Please help me," we heard someone cry. Davenport rushed in, going to the door._

_"What's going on?" he hissed, shutting off the alarm and checking the locks on the front door._

_"Someone breached security. The front gate," I said, stumbling over words. It's never happened before. Davenport looked through a peephole in the door, located at the height of someone's abdomen unlike a normal peephole, and drew back. He threw open the door and the strangest thing happened, making me draw back._

_A girl fell onto all fours in our doorway, gasping to obtain some level of oxygen. "Please," she breathed. "Help me."_

_Then she collapsed, a small thud hitting my ears._

_"Chase," Davenport said urgently. "Take her to the lab."_

_I gave a quick nod, reaching down to scoop her up. The instant I touched her, I recoiled. Her skin burned, and she was full of what felt like static electricity. The shock stung my skin. The heat made me feel like I was on fire._

_"Chase!" Davenport cried, surprised. I looked at him, then at her, quickly._

_"I can't! She's too hot, her skin feels like fire," I explained, stepping back._

_"Adam pick her up," Davenport commanded. Adam nodded, scooping her up and running down to the lab. We followed after him nervously, Bree being the slowest. That gave me a bad feeling. Bree was made to be fastest, yet here she was trailing behind like a snail._

_Joining the others in the lab, I saw Adam had set her down on the counter we usually sat on. She was about Bree's height, five-six. She was dressed in a navy striped t-shirt, the stripes were thick. Navy. White. Navy. White. She wore dark jeans that clung to her legs. She had on tattered converse, scuffed and covered in dirt. Her breathing was heavy, her chest rising and falling insanely fast. Sweat shone on her forehead, her face paling._

_Even though I didn't know her, I felt worried about her. I wanted her to get better._

I sighed, looking at the sleeping girl. She didn't look scared. She didn't look confused. She stopped her fidgeting and her mumbling. She looked peaceful. I'll admit, she looked nice, but I'm not gonna go all mushy and say she looked beautiful. I don't even know her, and if she's staying then she's gonna be like Bree to me so no ogling her.

_Okay where are your thoughts going?_ I asked myself. I sighed, shaking my head and going to sleep. I had school in three hours.

* * *

_Darcy's Point of View_

I curled up in the tube, my back to the glass. It was nice and cool, taking the heat from my body. I've learned that I over heat when I use my powers. I used to play with phone chargers, letting them obtain electricity and heat up before pressing them to my skin in my hands to absorb the comforting heat. Now, I felt like a giant charger. The thing is, I didn't absorb electricity from stuff, I just make it. Somehow in my body, I made electricity. I was scared.

What if I made too much? Absorbed too much? Used too much?

I shook off the thoughts, trying to go to sleep. Bree was already out like a light, lucky girl. I could tell I made her nervous. If I was going to stay here, I had two choices. Befriend these bionics, or make them fear me. If making friends didn't work, I'd have to go with option two. It wouldn't be too hard to make them fear me; they kinda already do… just a _wee_ _bit_. I'd work on it in the morning, I told myself. Shutting my eyes, I sighed and drifted to sleep.

_I'm worried M. Why does he hate Davenport so much?_

_Darce, this guy is taking all of the glory. He acts like a big shot and thinks he rules the world,_ I heard someone reply. I'm guessing this was M.

_People don't need to hate each other. It's bad_.

_The world is bad. We still have to live in it Darce._

_Yeah, I guess you're right, M. I'm glad to have you, though._

_You'll always have me, Darce. We're stronger together._

_I know._

_You should get going; it's almost time for you to be home._

_Alright. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Love you._

_You too._

I groaned, sitting up and looking around. I was in a blue tube, in some strange room. Panic sparked inside of me as I tried to push open the door. It wouldn't budge. I began pounding on the glass, trying to get out. Bree wasn't with me. I looked to my right and left. Adam and Chase weren't in their tubes.

"Get me out of here!" I yelled, pounding on the door. It didn't crack. The glass was some heavy duty stuff. I felt my chest tighten, my head spinning. "Let me out!"

Chase entered the lab, scooping a backpack up from a chair. He jumped in surprise, hearing my fist slamming against the glass. "Let me out!" I shrieked. He rushed over, stumbling over his own feet. He grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open, allowing me to tumble out and slam to the ground.

"What happened to you?" Chase asked, pulling me up by my arms. I brushed myself off, panting. Calming myself, I glared at him.

"I woke up, the place was empty. No Adam. No Bree. _No you_. Where the _hell_ were you?" I cried, hitting his shoulder angrily. He gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed his shoulder and I shook out my now slightly aching hand.

"We have school today, we're about to go, I just forgot my bag," he said nervously. I stared at him.

"You were going to leave me _locked in a **tube**_all day?" I cried. He shook his head wildly, holding his hands up in surrender.

"No! Just until you woke up! You forgot to click the button on the handle that pushed the lock, see!" he cried, showing me the small thumb-sized button on the handle. Looking at the handle on the inside of the tube, I found the same button. I felt my cheeks heat up, a nervous grin taking hold of my lips.

"Oops … hey!" I cried, realizing something. "Why can't _I _go to school?"

He gave me a twitchy smile. "Uh … ask Davenport! Gottagobye!" The he was running out of the lab, leaving me startled and curious.

Stomping up to the lift, I entered and let it take me to the first floor. Exiting, I searched the house for Davenport to find him in the kitchen with the other members of the family. I stooped as I reached Chase, who was sat in a cool chair at the island eating cereal.

Putting my hands on his shoulders, I rested my chin on his head. "So," I growled. "Sweet Chase, here, has told me to ask _you_, Davenport, why I can't go to school."

Davenport gave me a nervous smile, Adam, Bree, and Leo picking up their plates or bowls and moving to the couch. A lady, who I presumed to be Tasha, followed. Chase squirmed beneath my hold, nervous as I held his shoulders tightly.

"Well," Davenport said, stretching the word, "You haven't been trained like these guys. You might glitch, like they did on their first day, and break something … or someone."

I glared at him. "I was human until two days ago," I snapped. "I know how to go to school."

He looked at me.

"I thought you couldn't remember anything," he said suspiciously. I looked at him.

"I can. Like my _name_," I shot. "My age. I can remember like, whispers of voices. I remember being normal. I don't remember my old school, or friends, or family. Just someone named _M._ that's all I know, but that's plenty when it comes to _I wanna go to school_!"

He chuckled. "After some training and getting your powers under control, you can go to school," he said with a shrug. I looked at him.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't _have _control. I'm all out of it," I groaned, exasperated. He shrugged.

"I don't think it'll be too hard to train you," he said. I rolled my eyes. He didn't get it. When I said I was _out of control_, I _meant_ it. I almost crisped him and his kids, yet he thinks I'm tamable.

Stomping back to the lab, I let out a frustrated shout.

"If _that's_ the case I'll _never _go to school again!"

* * *

So yeah everyone, till next time?

xx.

~Poseidon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright so excuse the fact that there are no line breaks. excuse the mistakes. I had to type this on my mom's phone. PLEEEASEEE REVIEW?**

**Out of Control**

**Chapter Three**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Lab Rats, the episode plot lines, or any of the stuff you'll find in Lab Rats. I own Darcy. I own the stuff she does that isn't in the show, like if she said Bree's lines I don't own that. I wish I owned Billy Unger and Spencer Boldman.**_

_Darcy's Point of View_

I sighed as I sat in a cool chair that was sat in front of a glass desk. I let my fingers drum themselves against the glass, my nails making a soothing clicking sound with every tap at the glass. I rested my chin against the heel of my hand, which was connected to the forearm that was connected to the elbow that rested against the glass.

_Stupid bionics,_ I thought to myself in frustration._ Two days, I've had you, two days! Yet you've already ruined my life. What did I ever do to you, huh?! Oh right, NO-THING!_

I sighed, folding my arms on the glass and burying my face within them. Electricity sparked around me, crackling in my hair and sending it in all directions. I groaned, resting my face against the glass as I pulled a scrunchie off my wrist and tied my hair into a bun while tucking my fringe behind me ear. I loved my hair the most of all my physical aspects, and my bionics were messing up its soft silky waves! So not fair. I mean, really, it'd take forever to get this power under control. I couldn't control it two days ago, I can't control them now, and I was so very doubtful that I'd be able to control them ever.

"So," Davenport said, startling me into sitting straight as he entered the lab and I turned to look at him, "I say we start your bionics analysis."

I looked at him. "My wha-?"

He sighed, setting down a glass cylindrical container with a red and black symbol on it. It was the same symbol on the lab doors, I noted. He popped open the lock on it and I saw what looked like dog pellets. "These are power pellets. They're loaded with adrenaline to jump-start you into using your powers. I used to give them to Adam, Bree, and Chase when they didn't have a handle on their powers. Take two and we can start," he said, putting two in a hand he held out to me. I stood from my chair and cautiously took them from his hand.

"What do I do when my powers are going off? If I can't control them, I could kill you," I explained nervously, my hands moving rapidly as I spoke. He chuckled, patting my head. I glared at him, swatting at his hand.

"I'm wearing a rubber suit and shoes, no metal, and I'll be in Bree's tube taking notes on you and filming this so I can go over it later," he explained. He picked up a pencil and writing pad, going over to Bree's tube. I followed him, standing a few feet away. He moved to a desk and pulled out several objects. A rubber rod, a metal rod, three targets, and a weird looking object. This object had a metal base and a glass ball inside.

He set the metal and glass object on a stand, standing the metal rod and rubber rod in holes on either side of it. He hung the targets around the half of the lab with the tubes, setting them at different distances and altitudes. One target was five feet away from the stand, about seven feet high. Another was against the wall, level with my shoulders. The last one was on the door to Bree's tube.

"Okay," I said unsurely. "What the heck is all of this for?"

He pointed at one of the targets. "Once you take the pellets, we'll see if you can shoot electric blasts at will. If you can, we'll see how accurate you are. Following that, we're going to use the rods and the glass chamber. That chamber absorbs electricity and let's it bounce around inside. We'll use that to see if you can juice things up with electricity, and, or if you can absorb electricity from objects. Sound simple?"

"Not at all," I responded as he moved me behind a yellow line beside the counter I'd been awoken on. "But I'm willing to give anything a shot at this point."

"Then let's get started," he said, entering Bree's tube and shutting the door. I swallowed, looking at the pellets in my hand. I glanced around before stuffing them in my mouth and swallowing them like a pro pill-popper. Don't ask, because I don't know why it felt so easy.

The pellets kicked in immediately.

My blood rushed around my body, heating up said body the faster it flowed. My head pounded and it felt so full of painful goo that it could have exploded. My skin tingled, the burning turning it a pinkish color. Electricity crackled in the air and along my body, making me look kind of like a Dragon Ball Warrior who was glowing with Ki. I held my hand out at the target stuck on the wall and electricity shot forth, the force of it jolting my arm upward. The blast hit the ceiling and left a scorch mark.

"Focus," I heard Davenport call. I swallowed, my chest tightening. I tried again, another blast coming forth in a bright white shock. This time, I blasted a rather expensive looking piece of equipment that was on another desk. "Darcy!"

"I'm trying!" I cried, recoiling from my own body as it burned with a vengence. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. I could see the electricity flow behind my closed lids, blues, whites, and yellows zig-zagging all over the place. I held my hand out and thought of the target straight ahead. _Please work, _I prayed silently. I felt a sharp jolt in my arm, my hand burning as electricity shot out and destroyed the target.

Davenport jumped up triumphantly in his tube. "Yes! Try again," he commanded excitedly. I gave myself a shaky smile, my head throbbing as I looked at the other two targets. I looked at the one on the tube, then at the one high up. Shit. I risk frying Davenport, or destroying the ceiling. Again, shit.

"Your funeral," I called out, snapping my eyes shut and thrusting my hand outward. I felt an intense pain, my hand just about exploding. Opening my eyes, I saw a ball of energy flying at the tube. Davenport gave a girlish shriek, ducking as the ball of what looked like yellow, white, and blue electricity blew up the top half of Bree's tube. Oops.

"What was that?" He cried, standing in the now broken tube. I shrugged, feeling sweat start to form on my skin. "Take out the last target," he ordered, looking at it. I nodded, looking at it nervously. What if that electric ball thing came out again? I could make the whole first floor become a very large basement...

I stared at the target, my heart racing. I shakily held my hand out as I aimed at the last target. A little zap of yellow electricity fled my palm, barely managing to hit the target. It made a small black scorch mark, being that all the targets had been made of wood, and that was all. Davenport looked between the target and I.

"Whoever programmed you made your bionic functions similar to that of Adam, Bree, and Chase. You're nervous, and your power is low. When you were shot with adrenaline, your powers were stronger. You were scared, and that made your need for your powers to work stronger. Your bionic controls are connected to your emotions," he analyzed. I looked at him.

"You've gotta be kidding," I mumbled. "My _emotions _are the reason why I'm a mess?"

He nodded. I groaned. I was never going to be able to control my emotions. I wasn't one to bottle things up. He clapped his hands together, going over to the stand with the rods and electric containment thing.

"Let's see how you do here. The metal rod will help the electricity flow. If you feel the need to cut the flow, let the rod go and grab the rubber one, okay?" He asked. I nodded warily, walking forward and stopping when my abdomen touched the base of the stand. "Let's begin."

I wrapped my right hand around the metal rod and placed my left hand on the glass of the electric containment unit. Electricity flew out of my body in a painful rush, sparking along the metal rod and zipping everywhere inside the glass ball.

I let go of both, clutching the rubber rod, scared for my health. I breathed in short gasps as I tried to calm myself. The heat slowly faded from my body as the rubber rod stopped up the electric bursts within me. I felt my body go back to a normal temperature, but I still felt feverish.

"Careful," Davenport said cautiously as he examined the glass ball. "Try to absorb the electricity now," he murmured, fixated by the flowing tri-colored electric currents.

I nodded, swallowing the nausea I felt within. Placing both hands on the glass, I gave a gasp of a breath as more electricity poured into it. Soon it was beyond full, and the glass exploded. I felt shards pierce my hands as I was thrown backwards, crashing against the side of the counter. I caught a glance of the blood on my hands, the pain of it was nonexistent as I tried to process the pain of the E.O.D. (Electric Over Dose).

The metallic and sickly sweet smell of blood filled my sense of smell and I finally gave out, falling into the blackness that came with unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright so excuse the fact that there are no line breaks. excuse the mistakes. I had to type this on my mom's phone. PLEEEASEEE REVIEW?**

**Out of Control**

**Chapter Four**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Lab Rats, the episode plot lines, or any of the stuff you'll find in Lab Rats. I own Darcy. I own the stuff she does that isn't in the show, like if she said Bree's lines I don't own that. I wish I owned Billy Unger and Spencer Boldman.**_

* * *

_Chase's Point of View_

I sighed as I tossed the rest of my books into my locker and joined my siblings. "You guys ready to go home yet?" I asked as Leo joined us.

"Not exactly," Bree said nervously. I looked at her, pretty sure I knew why.

"Scared?" I asked, getting an unsure nod from her.

"She's just so … nerve-wracking," Bree tried to explain, making Adam laugh.

"No kidding, an electric chair can't even do as much damage as she did," he laughed. Leo rolled his eyes, hitching his backpack up onto his shoulder. "She's pretty," he said, going off into la-la-Leo-land. I rolled my eyes as Adam agreed, the pair turning to me.

"Well?" Adam asked expectantly. I looked at him.

"Well, what?" I asked as I began walking to the doors. They followed suit, Bree making a sound of disapproval.

"You'll never get a girlfriend," she scoffed. I ignored her easily, knowing she could say worse.

"What do you think of our new … roommate?" Adam asked, running in front of me before walking backwards so he could face me. I shrugged, not knowing what to say. If I said she was pretty, they'd bug me about it for what could be ever. If I said she was normal, they'd wonder why I didn't think she was pretty, which she clearly was. They'd probably assume I had a crush and would try to find out who it was, leading them nowhere but onto another crazy assumption.

"She's … Darcy," I said as I found nothing else to describe her with.

"What do you mean by that?" Leo asked in confusion. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, he name is Darcy," I offered up. He reciprocated my eye roll.

"Well I knew that," he said as we approached our home, having been walking the entire time. I unlocked the front gate, leading my siblings up to the front door. A loud explosion sounded, and I heard a  
rather loud slam. Rushing to unlock the door, the key just wouldn't  
work.

"Adam!" I cried in a panic. Luckily, he got it and turned the handle with enough strength to break the lock, letting us into our own home.

"I think it came from the lab," Bree said, grabbing us and speeding off. I felt my stomach churn as we were dragged along, not just because of the fact that we were going fast enough to leave our lunch  
behind. Darcy and Davenport were working in the lab today, I knew, so maybe something went wrong?  
_Don't think like that_, I warned myself, entering the lab to see a dazed Davenport and shards of glass all over the floor.

"What happened?" I asked, noticing the now broken electric energy containment unit. He pointed and turned to see Darcy, her hands dripping with blood. Her eyes were shut, her head leaning forward as she rested oddly against the side of the counter.

"Darcy needs first aid," Davenport pointed out. I rolled my eyes, hurriedly scooping her up and setting her down on the counter.

"Adam get me the first aid kid," I snapped, gently taking her hands to examine the shards of glass within her various wounds. How many times was this girl going to faint and need saving?

* * *

So the link below, just take out the spaces that are there because that's the link to the ENTIRE new picture of Darcy, the stupid cover of this stupid thing cut out most of the image. But yeah, this is how Darcy looks. Down there. That link. Use it. Yeah.

25 . media . tumblr tumblr _ m6irbdfbD61qbfyi3o1 _ 500 . jpg

Sorry it's so short and I'm stalling about Leo's Jam but trust me, Leo's jam episode will be done by the end of the week and ready for you all.

Kay bye!

~Poseidon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis


	6. Chapter 5

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Darcy's Point of View_

I hopped off of the counter down in the lab with a sigh, relief coursing through my body now that Davenport had finished messing with the bionic chip in my neck.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" I asked nervously, glancing at Chase as he and the others (minus Tasha who I haven't even formally met yet) surrounded us.

"One hundred percent positive," Davenport grinned. "I've added you to the list of who Chase can use his _override app_ on."

I looked at Chase, who now looked slightly mischievous, then at Davenport. "The wha-?"

"My override app lets me tap into your bionics and take control over them," Chase grinned. "If you lose control and something bad could happen, I'll just tap into your bionics and stop it. It's only for _emergencies_." The way he said emergencies sent a tingle up and down my spine. Had he used it on his siblings before? In a _not_ emergency?

"So, that's why you'll be sticking to Chase like glue while you're out today," Davenport grinned, making Chase and I look at each other in disbelief. Then he smirked, and my stomach twisted uncomfortably. I'd be glued to a dork all day. Wonderful.

"I'd rather you don't have control of my electric abilities and stay here than go out and let you control me," I snapped, crackles of electricity in my hands. I shook my head, trying to clear away my nervousness and anger due to that fact that if I lost control simply because of this I'd never be allowed out. "But I'll let you do whatever. Mess with my bionics when it's not an emergency and I might just have_ you_ lose control."

Chase's smirk immediately vanished as he took my warning and I smiled.

"Okay … you'll need to get dressed and just go to school. If you don't leave in the next fifteen minutes you'll all be late. Bree help her pick out some of your clothes until we buy her some," Davenport ordered, then he just about ran out of the lab to avoid any conflict.

"Let's get started," Bree sighed, pointing me to her tube as she moved to the keyboard thing a few feet in front of it. She didn't seem too happy, considering Davenport had only been halfway through fixing it when she found it. Now that it was fixed, I don't think she trusted me in it. Oh well, I'd have my own by tomorrow.

* * *

I sighed as Chase and I met up with Adam and Leo. All day people have been talking about some dance, and I got the feeling Leo was no exception.

"Guys," Leo said, "with the dance coming up I think you could use a lesson on how to ask a lady out." I snorted, not at all believing any girl would want to go to the dance with Leo if he wasn't using something flashy and cool of Davenport's.

"Oh great, do you know a guy who can teach us?" Adam asked with a grin. Chase smirked and I started to laugh. I moved to walk away when Chase's hand locked around mine. He gave me the same _where ya goin'_ look he's been giving me all day, and I sighed, moving back to his side and staying put.

_Stupid Davenport putting stupid Chase in charge. Why can't Adam be my buddy for the day, he's fun, _I thought to myself. It was true. Adam wasn't the smartest, but he was strong and pretty funny so it'd be easier to hang out with him than a dorky genius like Chase.

"Me," Leo said, somewhat annoyed. Adam bounced back slightly, surprised, and Chase looked away as he laughed a little in disbelief. "You're gonna watch me ask out the girl of my dreams; Danielle."

We turned to look at the blonde girl sitting on a bench about ten feet away, texting away on her pink-cased phone. She wore a light blue shirt with a pink tank beneath, dark-washed skinny jeans, and nice shoes. I already didn't like her. Too Howard-Beach for my taste.

Howard Beach? The hell? That's a place in New York.

_"Mom I don't wanna move," I protested. "Especially not with Dr. Creepy."_

_"Well he's your step father now and we're going to live with him," my mother growled. I glared at her, not understanding why she married the psycho she wants me to call my father._

_"I'm not leaving the city," I shot back, crossing my arms._

_"We're leaving New York and that's final. It'd do you plenty of good to leave these horrible city people behind."_

_"I hate you!" I screamed as she left, my door slamming behind her._

I was jolted back to now by Chase taking my wrist and leading me forward with the others. Leo sauntered over to Danielle and we stopped a few feet behind him, watching.

What did I miss that suddenly we were watching him fail at asking her out? Who was my mom and who did she marry?

Leo put a foot on the bench and leaned on his knee, smiling at Danielle.

"Hello Danielle." She smiled politely, obviously not sure who he was or what he was doing. "Do you know how much a polar bear weighs?" She shook her head no.

"Enough to break the ice," Leo smirked. He sprang up onto the bench before hopping off onto the other side and sitting with Danielle, leaning way too close for her to be comfortable. She leaned away, like any girl would with a Leo Dooley in her face. "I'm Leo Dooley."

"Didn't you send me eighty-seven emails?" she asked him, making him smile somewhat out of pride. Weirdo, that kid. Leo nodded.

"Yeah. That was a slow day."

"Okay, well … see you later Lenny," Danielle said as she got up, grabbed her bag, and pretty much ran away. Bitch move right there.

"It's Leo, by the way," Leo said, his attitude brought down by her shoot down. Then he grinned, waving at her retreating form stupidly.

"So Leo," Chase began as Adam scribbled in his book, "what should I write down in my notebook? I mean, other than _denied_?" Chase was still holding me, but his hand had slid down into mine as he moved. I gave it a small squeeze, sending a burst of energy into him and making him recoil.

"Be nice," I hissed in his ear as Leo turned to look at him.

"No, no, you can cheat off of me. I have _she's not going to the dance with Lenny_," Adam grinned, making Chase laugh. Bree came up and joined us, clearly annoyed.

"Are you guys talking about the dance too? Why is everybody making such a big deal out of this stupid dance?" Bree cried in exasperation. Chase smirked at her.

"Nobodies asked you yet, have they?" He asked, shaking his head. As Bree opened her mouth to respond, some guy came up to us. He looked at me.

"Um, are you Darcy?" he asked, somewhat nervously. He was pretty cute. He had light brown hair, coming down on his forehead and moved to the side, with bright blue eyes and a light tan. He was about five inches taller than myself, and he was dressed in a grey long-sleeve, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Yeah?" I was confused, hence the fact that my answer came out as a question. I was new, and only a few people have spoken to me today. Mainly girls, and some guys.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. I nodded, and he began walking away. I moved to follow when I was pulled back by Chase, again.

"Remember what Davenport said?" he breathed in my ear. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the tingles and warm that spread through my body when his hot breath made contact with my skin. I sent shocks through my body, smiling in success when they reached Chase and forced him to let go. I hurried after the stranger, hoping he'd never end our talk so I wouldn't have to go back to Chase and the others.

"Who are you?" I asked when I reached the row of lockers he stood by. He dumped some books into his locker and smiled at me.

"Hunter Morgan. And you're Darcy …" he trailed off waiting for my last name. I scrambled to remember the last name Davenport put on my registration, making me Davenport's best-friend's kid who he's taken in for now instead of his kid.

"Darcy Nash," I blurted, the name popping into my head in a shock of electricity. I gave him an easy smile as I fought the nervous feeling that fluttered to life in my stomach.

"Right. We're in algebra, English, and history together," he explained.

"Yeah, don't we also have theater together?" I asked, a fuzzy haze clouding my mind as I tried to remember the classes we shared.

"Oh, right!" he cried, remembering our final class together. He grinned at me, but I felt his heart speed up and the electric currents in his brain picked up speed and power. His mind was racing as he fought for something to say. Cool, I can tell when people's electric balances go nuts!

"So, um … you wanted to ask me something?" I asked, noticing we were still pulled away from everyone else in the corner. His eyes snapped up from the floor to look at me.

"Right, right. Well, um, I was thinking maybe you'd wanna … hang out after school?" he asked, hand fiddling with something in his pocket. I glanced back to see Chase looking at some guys across the hall. I looked back to Hunter and grinned.

"Sure, just meet me at that dork's locker after school and you can come to our house after school," I said, nodding in Chase's direction. Hunter nodded, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"You live with Davenport?" he asked, looking at Leo, Adam, and Bree as well. I shrugged.

"My dad is close with theirs and he sent me to live with them for a while. They're like cousins, just not by blood," I explained. He nodded in understanding and I spared a glance back to see Bree freaking out to Chase as one of the guys Chase had been focusing on came over to them.

"Alright I'll see you after school?" Hunter asked. I nodded, smiling at him.

"Uh, I think Bree needs some help. I'll see you in English, Hunter," I replied, gliding away from him to join the others.

"What'd I miss?" I whisper in Chase's ear, feeling him tense beside me. He glanced at me, instantly relaxing and casting a strange glance at Bree and the semi-cute guy.

"That guy wants to ask Bree to the dance," Chase mumbled, clearly grossed out by this. I smirked.

"It won't last. Bree is going to glitch or do something and she'll freak him out. Then she'll have to move onto the next guy. Don't worry," I whispered under my breath, knowing he'd hear me.

"How's it goin'?" the guy asked, making Bree stiffen as panic flitted across her face.

"Ethan!" Chase cried happily. "What a huge surprise … to see you here … for reasons we _do not_ know." Chase was so bad at playing it cool. The hum of electricity within him went crazy and I felt his pulse quicken. He was lying.

"Hi Ethan!" Bree cried nervously. She was pretty loud about it too. She hugged her pink binder to her chest, smiling widely and trying not to display her anxiousness. She began stuttering incoherently, trying to make conversation. She pointed to the right. "What is that_ over there_?" When we turned to look, she sped away.

I smirked at the sudden blast of wind and the skid marks on the tile floor. Ethan looked at the spot Bree had occupied in confusion.

"Where'd she go?" he asked, making the boys nervous.

"Uh, more importantly … what _is_ that over there?" Adam asked, pointing behind Ethan. The dim-witted boy looked behind him, giving us the perfect chance to run away. Chase dragged me with him, jumping over the bench Leo sat on and nearly making me tumble over it. Steadying myself, I let Chase drag me away to leave a confused Ethan behind.

* * *

I sighed as I walked into the house with Hunter. I'd spent half the day begging Chase to let me walk home with _just_ Hunter, as to avoid freaking him out with Chase's clinginess, Bree's boy-nervousness, and Adam's dimwittedness. I didn't even bother trying to include Leo, knowing his Leo-ness would scare poor Hunter off.

"Nice house," Hunter commented. I shrugged, tossing my bag down by the couch and smiling at him. He tossed his bag next to mine, giving me a goofy grin.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, moving toward the impossibly _huge_ television. He nodded, moving toward the kitchen.

"Want me to make popcorn?" he asked, hand reaching toward a cabinet. I nodded, picking out a movie and grinning as I popped it into the DVD player. The screen flickered to life and soon I was at the main menu of _Scooby Doo The Movie_. Hunter saw the screen as he put the popcorn in the microwave and he began to laugh.

"I used to watch this all the time when I was a kid," he cried, coming over to grab the remote.

"Yeah, me too. You have no childhood if you've never spent countless hours watching a movie like this," I laughed. I heard the lab doors slide open then closed and I stiffened, knowing Hunter heard it too.

"What was that?" he asked, looking around.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "It was probably my stupid brothers, well Chase and Adam are _like _my brothers, with Davenport messing around in his lab." Hunter nodded.

"You ever been down there?" he asked, hand fiddling with something in his pocket _again_.

"Yeah, it's family only though, sorry," I mumbled, trying not to be rude.

"Oh no, don't worry. I'm not too big a fan of science and I try to stay out of labs as much as I can," Hunter laughed. I nodded, relieved.

"I tend to hang out and help Davenport, I'm a total geek," I said sheepishly. Hunter grinned at me.

"At least you're a cute geek. A pretty girl with a brain is _never_ a bad thing," he assured, making a flush of heat rise to my face. I felt sparks of electricity shoot up and down my spine, making me pray I didn't glitch and hurt Hunter.

"Thanks. I'll be back, I wanna make sure they don't break something," I mumbled, slipping away from Hunter as I heard the microwave ding.

"I'll finish setting up," Hunter called after me.

"Thanks," I shot back, disappearing into the elevator that led to the lab. I entered only to hear Chase saying something.

" … I figured out how to make Danielle like Leo," he finished. My eyes widened.

"Chase, are you a wizard that's going to cast her under a spell?" I asked, walking over to Adam, Chase, and Leo. "Because magic isn't allowed outside of Hogwarts, even if that's the only way I'll ever see someone like Danielle like _Leo_."

The pair sniggered while Leo glared at me indignantly. "You know, you're incredibly harsh to a little man." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Dooley. Who was the last one to enter the lab?" I asked impatiently. Chase looked at me.

"Me, why?"

"That stupid door is so loud Hunter and I could hear it upstairs," I cried, motioning to said stupid door. "Can you guys try not to do something that'll cause us all trouble?"

Adam sighed. "Sorry Darcy." I smiled at him. We'd made good enough friends today, having hung out at lunch and in the two classes we shared.

"No problem, but can you do me a favor?" I asked. He looked at me. "Whack em good if they cause me anymore problems?" He grinned.

"I like her," he said to Leo and Chase. Turning back to me, he nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks," I called, sort of jogging backward toward the elevator. "You're the best!" Then I was back in the elevator and joining Hunter upstairs within the minute.

* * *

I laughed as Fred –in the movie- messed happily with Daphne's body, which he'd accidentally switched souls with.

"If we switched bodies, I get the feeling you'd do the same things," I laughed, looking at Hunter –who'd been about to stuff a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Instead, he stuffed it in mine, laughing at my expression of surprise. I chewed the popcorn as he grinned at me, and I whacked his arm lightly. Swallowing, I looked him in the eyes, daring him to deny what was so obviously the truth.

"Fine," he sighed dramatically. "You're right, I would." I snickered at him as his cheeks flushed red. It was dark, the only light coming from the television, but I could just feel the heat rushing up to his face. After all, we were sitting so closely together I was basically sitting in his lap, which neither of us seemed to have a problem with.

"I'm just _so_ gorgeous you wouldn't be able to resist," I joked, motioning to myself. He smirked, rolling his eyes at me.

"I know you'd be curious to see this too," he shot back, motioning to himself.

"Nah, unlike you, I can control myself," I grinned, amusement coursing through me. He smirked, leaning closer to whisper in my ear.

"You sure about that?" he asked, hot breath wafting onto my neck. A shudder passed through my body and heat flooded my face.

"Pretty sure," I breathed shakily, feeling his hands move to my waist.

"I highly doubt that," he murmured, lips find the spot on my neck that met with my shoulder. I felt taken in an instant as he worked this unexpected magic on me. See, this guy isn't my boyfriend and I _just_ met him like eight hours ago, but so what? He was right, I couldn't control myself, and right now _I didn't care_.

"Fuck control," I breathed, pulling him up to kiss me. Our bodies moved in sync as I straddled his hips, kneeling over him dominantly as he forced my lips open and deepened the kiss ten-fold. Not breaking apart for even a moment, he changed position and lowered me onto the couch, my legs wrapping around his torso as my back sunk into the couch. My left hand clamped onto the back of his neck, holding him to me as my right hand roamed through his hair – easily messing it up. Everything seemed to disappear except the increasing heat of the kiss, but my stupidly strong sense of hearing and my bionics ruined everything. I could feel electric waves nearing, those of a bionic, and I could hear their footsteps.

The hum of electricity coursing through their body told me it was Chase, and panic filled me. If we got caught like this I would be _so _grounded. Chase the fun-sponge would rat me out to the others. A shock of electricity jolted through my body and to my lips, bouncing to his and forcing us apart in shock and a bit of pain. Breathing heavily, we sprang apart.

"Chase's coming," I whispered, eyes downcast as I moved to sit about a foot away from Hunter and trying to steady my erratic heartbeat.

"Hey Darcy, do you – are you okay?" Chase asked, pausing in the doorway to see my chest rise and fall rapidly as I tried to breathe like a normal person.

"Yeah," I said breathlessly. "I'm _perfect_, just watching a good movie with Hunter. What's so important that you had to _interrupt_?" Chase could sense the flare of annoyance that stirred within me, sparks dancing in my vision. His eyes widened and he immediately moved to the couch, picking me up and dragging me to the kitchen.

"What the hell?" I cried, my anger starting up. I felt the sparks of electricity form in my hands and I fought to make it go away.

"Your eyes," he hissed quietly, setting me down so that my back was to Hunter.

"What about them?" I growled. He looked around, eyes settling on a knife. He held it up sideways, the blade in front of my eyes. I felt them widen as I saw the electric blue they had become, electricity literally bouncing around my irises. You know how fire is reflected in someone's eyes? Well this looked like electricity was reflected in mine, but it was only in my irises and it was actually _in_ my eyes.

"Calm down or you might just hurt someone," Chase whispered, hand finding mine. I felt strangely comforted by this, the panic from seeing my eyes slowly fading. My anger fizzed out as I realized that I'd lost control with Hunter and, by interrupting, Chase had saved me from sparking up and hurting the guy I now had a bit of a thing for.

"Better?" I asked, referring to my eyes. The electric sparks that had formed small balls in my hands sparked out, disappearing into the air.

"Yeah," Chase mumbled, looking me dead in the eye with concern. "What happened to you? Why'd you start glitching?" I glanced back at Hunter, who was trying to watch the movie but was really watching me and Chase out of the corner of his eye.

"I just … got a little too heated I guess. So why did you come up here?" I asked, remembering he'd been in the middle of asking me a question before he'd seen my eyes.

"I came up here to ask if you needed me," he mumbled uncomfortably. I stared at him as his eyes fell from mine to the floor.

"What?" I asked quietly, unsure of where this was going. "No, why?" He glanced at me before his eyes darted back to his _oh so interesting_ sneakers.

"I just got the feeling you needed me. I think it might have something to do with my override app or the time you shocked me. You must have linked our bionics or something," he murmured. "Glad it's okay. I'm gonna go back down to the lab."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Okay. I didn't need it but … thanks for checking on me Chase." He nodded, hand tightening around mine slightly. I glanced down and he followed my lead, spotting our hands. Somehow, he'd ended up entwining my fingers with his, and upon seeing this he pulled his hand from mine. He blushed, turning and heading out of the living room. I rejoined Hunter on the couch, plopping down beside him. He smirked at me.

"So much for control," he snickered. I smirked at him, though a part of me was wrought with worry.

"You started it. Technically, I controlled myself longer than you," I shot back. His jaw dropped.

"No way! You're the one who started a full blown make out session," he cried.

"Like you didn't enjoy that," I scoffed. "Besides, you started making out with my _neck_. So, you started it." He rolled his eyes.

"Please, I was just trying to prove a point," he grumbled. I looked at him, eyebrows shooting up.

"Really? What point might that be?" I challenged, suddenly wondering if he even liked me.

"Well, originally I wanted to prove I had more control. Now my point is that we should _seriously_ do that again," he smirked. A blush rose to my cheeks as I let that sink in.

"I'd only ever do that again with my boyfriend," I choked out. His eyebrows shot up.

"Do you _have_ a boyfriend?" he questioned. I glanced down.

"No," I mumbled.

"Then why can't we do that again?" he asked, a laugh escaping him. Glad he found this so funny (_not_).

"Because you're not my boyfriend," I cried.

"Then let me be," he shot back, making me stare at him.

"_What_?"

"Let _me_ be your boyfriend," he said easily. I stared at him.

"Fine," I said shortly. He smirked.

"Fine."

"Good."

"_Great_," he grinned. He tossed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him. "You won't regret this one, Nash." I smirked at this, still not believing I'd just done what I did and gotten a boyfriend who I've known since just this morning. Was I stupid or what?

"I'd better not," I mumbled, teasing laced with my tone though I was seriously saying this.

* * *

"He's your _what_?" Bree cried loudly, startling us all.

"You've known him for a day," Chase said disapprovingly.

"Oh _who cares?_ This is _high school_! The whole point is to do stupid things without thinking. It's what _normal_ people do, guys. You can't go blaming me for meeting someone who I like and likes me." My outburst surprised them, but Bree was too excited to be stilled or silent.

"So how'd it happen?" Bree asked, bouncing slightly as excitement took her captive.

"Well … we kind of started making out and things got pretty heated and –"

"Wait a second," Chase interrupted. "Was that what you meant when you … is that why your lips were so swollen?" He sounded somewhat appalled, but he was mainly embarrassed at having walked in right after what had happened.

"Um … yes. But I swear we stopped like five seconds be – "

"Darcy … he made you _glitch_. I don't think this is a good idea if he does that," Chase said, worry clouding his dark eyes. I sighed, hopping onto the counter and looking at my sneakers.

"I'll be fine. I'll learn to control myself when I'm around him. If anything, at least we've got your override app," I pointed out. He sighed, hand resting on my shoulder.

"I can only save you so many times," he mumbled. "You need to go see Davenport for more training." I closed my eyes briefly, trying to ignore the nice feeling of comfort he gave me.

"I'll be fine, Chase. None of you need to worry. I won't hurt you, I won't hurt Hunter. I've got this," I breathed. "I've got this."

* * *

I spotted Chase by the doorway of the cafeteria, and so when I walked over I was met with a sight I didn't expect.

"What the hell?" I cried, spotting Adam beneath a whole _row_ of lockers, texting on his phone. "Adam what happened?" I rushed over and crouched down beside him, hands on the locker. He stopped me, smiling.

"Don't worry Sparky, we've got this. We just need Danielle to come over here, see _Leo_ pull the lockers off of me, and then she'll want to go with him to the dance," Adam explained. I stared at him, confused. How was scrawny little Dooley gonna … oh whatever. I walked back to Chase, standing beside him as I watched Leo standing by idly.

Two guys passed by, spotting Adam and rushing to help.

"No, no," Leo said, stopping them.

"N-n-n-n-no," Adam warned, waving at them. "I'm fine, I'm good. Thank you!"

Leo echoed that, shooing the nice guys away.

"Oh they're coming. Commence Phase One of operation _Lady for Leo_," Chase said with a grin, stepping away from me and leaning against the doorway of the cafeteria.

"Oh no. This man … is trapped. He looks like … he needs a hero … to save him. I will take charge and heroically do just that," Leo said, his acting insanely horrible. Danielle and her equally dumb friend watched on in interest as Leo made a fool of himself. Adam yawned, being so obviously bored out of his mind.

"Oh no. We're running out of time. Save me before the alligator –" he was cut off by Leo kicking the row of lockers.

He leaned down, hissing, "Wrong rescue." Straightening up, he looked into space. "I will lift these lockers, one … two … three."

I saw Adam push up the lockers with one arm as Leo used both, pretending to pull them up himself. Oh. Still, really bad acting on Leo's part. He grinned as the lockers hit the wall, now erect, and looked off into space again.

"So heavy!"

Adam got up off the ground, straightening and putting his hand to his chest.

"Uh," he panted, "you're a true heroic take charge hero."

Leo grinned and turned as Danielle approached, speaking.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that just happened," she said.

"Ya know," Leo said, "it takes a big man to do something like–" he was cut off by Danielle walking past him to Adam, who was brushing himself off.

"How are you not hurt?" she asked. "You must be so strong."

"Wait, what?" Leo cried. "No! He's not the strong one, I'm the strong one! Hero!" He flexed his inexistent muscles, trying to emphasize his point.

"Maybe I should walk you to the nurse's office," Danielle suggested, staring at Adam dreamily.

"What about Leo?" Adam asked, grinning nervously at Leo. Danielle glanced at him.

"He's not hurt," she dismissed.

"Look at me!" he cried. "I'm an open wound." She glanced around uncertainly, Leo creeping her out.

"Really, I'm – I'm fine," Adam smiled, trying to brush her off. She smiled at him.

"Okay good, cause the dance is Saturday and … I love dancing. Maybe we can hang out." She waved, brushing past me and Chase –who'd moved closer– and reentering the cafeteria. I buried my head into Chase's shoulder, not believing what I'd just seen and not wanting to see any more. His arm absently circled my waist and his hand rested on my lower back as he stared at the boys.

"Great plan, Chase," Leo quipped sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked, smiling goofily. "It didn't go _at all_ like we thought it would." I knew he was giddy off of the fact that a 'pretty' girl like Danielle, with an IQ even _lower_ than his, had just shown interest in him.

* * *

I sighed as Chase and I followed Leo and Adam down into the lab, Leo accusing Adam furiously.

"You stole my woman! Where I come from, we call that a love crime," Leo cried. Adam turned to face him as I hopped onto the counter and Chase moved to fiddle with something three feet away.

"It's not my fault I look brave under lockers," Adam argued. "I was trying to _help_ you. "

"How? By saying you'd _go to the dance with her_?" Leo asked obnoxiously.

"I'm keeping my options open, it's the first time a girl's ever been interested in me and it's kind of nice," Adam defended. I felt bad for him. He was a good guy who deserved a nice girl, not a girl like Danielle. I didn't feel sympathy toward Leo, he was being puerile and overdramatic about the whole situation. At least Adam was acting somewhat mature.

"Oooh, it's kind of nice because you just …. Gah!" Leo cried, running and jumping onto Adam's back. As Leo struggled to take him down, Adam barely even stumbled under Leo's lightweight.

"Stop it little man, you're gonna hurt yourself," Adam warned.

"Hey, hey, hey," Chase and I called, coming over. Chase pulled Leo away and I grabbed his wrist, absorbing most of the electricity from Leo's body to drain him of energy. Chase let Leo go, and the lightweight tumbled to the ground. He sprung back up and glared at Chase.

I helped Adam right himself, fixing his shirt so that it was comfortably on his body again.

"Guys," Chase said loudly. "This is getting out of hand. It's like watching a Chihuahua fight a horse. Is Danielle really worth all of this?"

"Yes!" they both cried. I shook my head in disgust, my eye catching something in the lab.

"Oh my god," I breathed, rushing over to the tubes. The boys ignored me, and I examined the tubes. There weren't three anymore. There were four. There was Adam's, followed by Bree's, then Chase's … then mine. I finally had a tube … I was finally here to stay.

"Adam," I heard Chase say, "you cannot go to the dance with Danielle." I shook myself and rejoined the boys, nodding my head.

"He's right. It wouldn't be fair. Leo wanted her first," I pointed out. Adam nodded at us.

"Hey, all is fair in love and fake locker accidents," he grinned. His voiced was challenging us to argue. I glared at him, disapproval filling my very being. He caught my look and sighed. "Fine, he can have her."

"It's too late," Leo said sadly, annoying the fuck out of me. "The damage is done – I'll never love again."

"Leo," Chase said, approaching him. "I'll talk to Danielle. I'll convince her that Adam's not an option and that she should be with you."

"Yeah," Adam chirped bitterly. "Go to the dance with her, but everybody's gonna think you're dating your _babysitter_. "

Leo stared at Adam for a moment before he started screaming, trying to run at Adam. _Again_. Chase easily held him back as he looked at Adam, annoyance flickering in his eyes while he bit hit lower lip to avoid laughing. I shook my head at Adam, walking out of the lab.

"Aw c'mon Sparky," he called after me. I just kept going, not in the mood to argue with my new brother.

* * *

I stood with Hunter at his locker, eyes roaming his nicely toned body. It'd been a day since he'd become my boyfriend (anyone else find it strange that I've started dating a guy I've known for less than twenty-four hours?) and I hadn't gotten to fully admire his hotness. I watched the muscles in his arm flex as he stuffed textbooks into his locker.

"So do you wanna go to the dance this week?" Hunter asked, turning his head to look at me. My eyes darted from his wonderful arms to his face, watching his expression. _A dance?_ I thought, mentally disgusted. _How about no?_ _Those things are horrible. So many people I wouldn't mind electrocuting. Davenport would kill me if I charred 'innocents'. But then again … Hunter would be required to dress somewhat formally. He looked incredibly hot in his normal graphic t-shirts and jeans, but it'd definitely be interesting to see him in something different. Wait … you'd have to wear a dress or something. Ew no I hate girly-girlness._

I snapped out of my mental battle when Hunter began speaking again.

"We could always go do something else if you don't wanna go to the dance," he said quickly. Worry flickered through his eyes, the look on my face must have been discouraging. Aw shit.

"No, no! Let's go to the dance," I said hurriedly, watching the flood of relief that filled his bright eyes. "Just don't expect me to wear a dress." He smirked, leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on my lips.

"Didn't even think of it," he murmured, hot breath hitting my lips as he pulled away slightly. I rolled my eyes, turning away from him and heading over to Chase, who was just coming from the cafeteria.

"What's up goofus?" I asked lightly, coming to a stop directly in front of him. He had a smug look in his eyes, a smirk on his lips.

"Danielle just asked me to the dance," he said, triumph in his voice. My jaw dropped and Hunter clapped him on the back.

"Nice going man," he laughed. "She's hot." I looked at him, my mouth snapping shut with an audible click. He glanced at me, a smirk flitting onto his lips.

"Excuse me?" I asked, jaw clenching painfully. I could feel my body start to heat up. Anger pulsed through my veins in the place of blood. Okay, so I got jealous easily. What girl didn't?

"Well she is pretty, but she's got nothing on you, Darce. Don't worry," Hunter laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist. He bounced back as a shock coursed through my body to his. "Ow! What the hell was that?"

"Uh, we've gotta go. See ya Hunter," Chase said quickly, grabbing my arm and dragging me away. I let him, not wanting to cause anyone serious harm. Except maybe him.

"Why would you do that to your brothers?" I asked furiously, yanking my arm from his grip and stopping in my tracks. I hit him upside the head. "It's wrong to betray your family anf friends over some blonde whore."

"Whoa, Darce. Language control, yeah?" he asked, looking at me in surprise. I glared at him harder. He looked at me guardedly. The heat in my body grew until I felt like I was standing in my own personal heat wave.

"You shouldn't go around hurting the people you love. Leo's gonna be crushed and Adam'll probably throw you across the lab," I growled. "You deserve so much worse." I stormed off, pulling out my phone and calling Davenport to take me home. No way was I sticking around for any of the drama that would surely occur. This was going to bite all three brothers in the ass, I could tell.

* * *

I was right. I stood with Hunter at the dance, admiring his outfit choice. He wore a white button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. To go with it he wore nicely fitting black jeans and some white sneakers. I fidgeted in the simple knee-length black and white dress I wore, my feet shifting in my black and white vans. Yeah, I wore sneakers with a dress, and I made it look _awesome_.

We stood together, watching Chase do the most atrocious dance ever like he was cool. He was going on about fridges and pickle and the strangest things as she performed spastic movements that made me embarrassed _for_ him.

"I can't watch," I cried, burying my face into Hunter's chest. His body rumbled with laughter as he wrapped his arms around me. The music blared through the gym, rattling my hearing. I could feel people stop and stare, and I felt Chase's shift in electric energy. His heart started beating much faster, and I could hear him calling after Danielle.

"It's over … Wait, no Adam's gonna dance with her now," Hunter sighed. I looked up to see Adam dancing with Danielle, somewhat nicely, before he picked her up … and _threw her_.

"Oh my God," I mumbled, jaw dropping as I watched her brush the high ceiling before coming down with streamers that hung from the rafters. He caught her, saying something happily as she tried to peel away the streamers. She ran off, leaving Adam to himself. Adam sulked over to Chase, who sat in the corner.

Yet the show _still_ wasn't over. Leo burst through in a white leather jacket, baggy black jeans, a black shirt, cool sneakers, and … four grown women. What the hell? They did a really cool dance (that I now wanted to learn) before Leo said to thank his aunt Laura and her book club. Oh. He was so weird.

"They were hot," I heard Hunter murmur. I pulled away from him once again, anger flairing up in my body.

"How many other girls are you going to call hot right in front of me?" I snapped, frustrated by his immature boy-ness. He laughed.

"None, if it bothers you. Just tell me the words and I'll stop," he said smoothly, grabbing my hands. "You're the only girl I've got eyes for, Nash. Only you." I glared, mentally adding a _for now_ for him. Boys.

"Prove it to me," I mumbled, my anger dying out into insecurity. Was I not pretty enough that he had to go and look at other girls, _right in front of me_? He smiled, pulling me close and kissing me softly. It wasn't an intense and needy kiss, it was soft and lingering.

"So?" he asked. I smiled, glancing at the floor.

"Alright," I mumbled. "You win. Now dance with me?"

"Sure," he smiled, leading me onto the dance floor for a slow song.

* * *

I said goodbye to Hunter, meeting up with the Davenports to see the brothers getting along like the Danielle-incident never happened. And here I was thinking this would bite them in the ass (*le eye roll*).

"What's up guys?" I asked breezily, shivering as the cold night air hit my bare arms.

"Nothing, just waiting for Davenport," Adam said, grinning at me. "You're lips are swollen."

I blushed, eyes darting to the very interesting concrete sidewalk. "Shut up, Adam. Chase, can I borrow your jacket?" I looked at the boys to see Chase being the only one wearing something to fight the wind. He shrugged, slipping out of it and helping me slide into it. He helped me zip up the somewhat big jacket and I grinned at him.

"Thanks. Now let's see how long you last in the cold," I laughed. He rolled his eyes at me, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah Darcy, you're _so_ welcome," he scoffed. I simply grinned on back.

"So, now that you've all screwed up with Danielle, are you not letting any more girls get between you three?" I asked, having seen them get all buddybuddy earlier at the dance. They nodded.

"From now on, its family first," Leo said, his voice implying the brothers were keeping something from me. The others nodded, making me laugh at them. It wasn't too hard to guess what they were hiding.

"You three chased after a hot girl you saw at the dance, didn't you?"

* * *

**Alright so I got grounded until Summer so this updating thing is going to take time. And i know this isnt copying the lines from the episodes but thats because YouTube has crappy copies of this episode and my kids on demand didnt have Leo's Jam on it anymore so I couldnt get the lines for the episode. But hey this is centered around Darcy anyway until she and Chase start to ... yeah.**

**So, Hunter is going to be the fast paced relationship because really would any of you make out with a guy you met eight hours ago then let him be your boyfriend? No. But this is a story and she's gonna take it slow with Chase like c'mon they're gonna need a whole sesaaason to even admit they like each other aha. So yeah, review. Whoa this was like seven pages. Yeah i definitley deserve reviews sop please review.**

**Shoutouts next chapter =3**

**Xx.**

**Poseidon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis**


	7. Authors Note About Next Update

Hey everyone. I feel like absolute crap making you all wait so long for the next chapter, so I've got some news. My freshman year classes finish on Wednsday June 5, 2013. So, in honor of that, I will be updating _**ALL IN PROGRESS**_ **_STORIES_ ** on **Sunday June 9, 2013. i swear.**

I hope this makes you all feel a little better, and I'm really sorry for making you wait so unfairly long. I'm so sorry.

Xx.

Pam.


	8. UPDATE LIST I SWEAR IM GONNA STICK TO IT

Guys, I feel like absolute rubbish. I promised you an update what, _three and half weeks ago?_

I'd love to give you a valid excuse, but all I've got is I was working on the next chapter for one of my stories, FIre & Ice, and guess what?

**My computer crashed.**

**It's dead.**

**We've killed it.**

No, really, according to a techy genius I'm friends with, my computer has been lost beyond hope in a sea of viruses. I'd lost three story cahpters I'd done and I actually started crying because I worked my ass off on nice long chapters.

And I lost the Fire & Ice chapter I'd been halfway done with.

So, The chapters I lost belonged to **Percy & Marisol Jackson SoM, Moments, Fire & Ice, and Harry and Scarlet Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.**

**I have to retype Moments, Harry & Scarlet, Percy & Mari, and I have to restart Fire & Ice. On Amethyst Eyes, I think I'm going to tweak that story up and give you the tweaked version along with two new chapters on -thinks about a special date- hm... I'd love t o say the Kalends of July (July 1) but that's way too soon for the nine chapters of stories I need to write and the extra A.E chapter along with A.E retweak. I don't even know what day it is I just know it's Friday.**

Hm. How's about this.

Harry & Scarlet: Kalends of July. You get Two chapters.

Percy and Marisol: July 4th. You get three chapters.

**Moments**: Um well you're like a spoiler alert for the future of the twins because you're the different points in their lives but I think I know what I wanna run with so you get four to five chapters by July 5. That **story shall most likely have a spoiler to Marisol's Future so beware.**

Amethyst Eyes: I shall give you the tweaked version + two new chapters by (gods what is today...? Oh ... um ... June 28?) hm... July ... not 3rd because I have plans with my friend and my life is not dedicated to FF I need to go out and get sunlight because I absolutely hate my steeadily increasing paleness. JULY 10! Because how long has it even been since I've done anything for that story? Must get back into the swing of things with that story.

(_Thoughts) okay now what the fuck else am I forgetting? -snaps fingers- OKAY NOW I REMEMBER_

Out Of Control: July 14 2 Chapters

Water's Will Against Death's Desire: July 17. 3 Chapters.

Okay, if that's nine then that is all the in progress stories yay

I will stick to this. Because now I've got a new computer with no chance of problems and I shall kill anyone who gets in my way because you are all incredibly pissed at me, telling me I've lied, one girl in particular going caps lock with the words LIED LIES and LIAR I almost started crying because I felt so bad. So yup. This update list shall not be defied, I will stick to it, I swear on the River Styx. For real this time. Please don't hate me.

**Potter Twins: Is Going To Be Redone And That Shall Be Put Up ON HARRY POTTER'S BIRTHDAY YAAAAY**


	9. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, it happens to be update day but I happen to be sick. So I'm going to upload one chapter, and it's half of the Rats On a Train episode. See, I want it to be in two parts because it happens to be their first mission and it happens to be really important. I don't know if I can get the second half up today because I'm trying to get better and avoid getting my family sick (I already got one brother in the hospital and the other one is starting to feel sick so yeah) and so I figured I will get you the first chapter and try really hard to get you the second chapter. Okay. Read on.**

* * *

**Out of Control**

**Rats On a Train Part One**

_Darcy's Point of View_

Things had gone over pretty smoothly since the dance, and an easy week had gone by. I'd trained with Davenport more often, starting small from our little issue with the now repaired ECU. Chase now had to be there, so he could shut off my powers with the override app if I couldn't control them. It hasn't happened yet, and I think it was because I refused to give him a chance to control me. I learned a few things about my powers.

It was all electric, obviously, and I could do a few things.

For starters, I could see and feel electric currents. I could bring them toward me or push them away, but I could only do that with my eyes closed because I could only see them in the dark. I could also take the electric energy out of anything, including people. Davenport warned me not to use this on people because if I took or gave too much, I could kill them by shutting their systems down or overloading them. Next, I could shoot bursts of electricity along my body or at objects if I tried or got too worked up. If I really focused, I could gather it in a ball in my hands and shoot it off like a sparky cannonball of killer voltage. If I ever did that, I knew I'd have to say _eat voltage_ because wouldn't that be epic?

So anyway, we were down in the lab and the lab rats were dressed in mission suits. Guess what, so was I. When Davenport told me to suit up I just stared at him for a second, because I had forgotten I was training to be part of the mission team. I had to throw my hair up for safety reasons, but I left it down. I could tie it up in seconds if I had to.

We stood in front of our tubes, Davenport and Leo behind the control board.

"Okay guys. The next phase of your training is handling extreme climates. So we're going to trap Darcy, frost Chase, bake Bree, and submerge Adam," Davenport said excitedly. "That's not part of the training but I just got one of those carnival dunk tanks and I really want to try it out." Chase grinned, going into his tube.

Davenport steered me to the center of the floor and a room was built from the ground up. It was made of metal plates that all came together. Then white paneling came around it and everything clicked into place. Davenport opened the door and I was shoved in, the door sliding shut behind me. On an intercom, I heard his voice.

"Alright, Darcy. This is one of those times where you can only work with your head, because you'll find your powers won't help you too much. If you can get out, you pass. If you can't, just place your hand on the control panel beside the door and juice it up with electricity so I can let you out. Good luck." I swallowed hard, a ball of electricity forming in my right hand. I looked around, seeing the room was completely white and the metal walls were hidden.

I thrust my arm forward, letting the orb hit the wall. The walls fritzed, glowing as the electric energy flowed through them. Then they went back to normal and I paused.

_Your powers won't help you too much._

This room was made of rubber.

I swore loudly, storming forward and punching the wall. I winced as my fist made contact with the _very_ solid wall, which was indeed made of rubber. If I didn't have my powers, how would I get out? I looked around and tried to find the spot where the door met the wall. I walked toward it and looked at it long and hard. There was an impossibly thin slit where the two met, and looking in I saw more rubber. I couldn't use my electric powers to get out of here. Not without getting past this rubber crap.

I sighed, placing my hands on my hips when I remembered something. Something I nicked from Davenport. I grinned, bending over to reach into my left boot. I pulled out a handle and grinned, clicking the red button on the handle. A red hot blade shot out, about six inches long and hotter than your average house fire. I grinned, tossing it up a few times and catching it by the hilt. Oh what fun I could have with this. I pressed the silver button, a sharp blade of equal length popping out on the other side.

It was kind of like the double bladed light saber that bad guy has in one of the Star Wars movies. I grinned, flipping it in my hand with my fingers. Heat blade. Sharp blade. Heat blade. Sharp blade. Which would be more fun?

Heat blade.

I walked up to the wall, standing beside the door before lifting the blade. I paused. Cut through the door completely with the heat blade … or cut the rubber with the metal blade and then short out the mechanics of the metal doors to get them open?

_Your powers won't help you much._

_Time to prove him wrong_, I sighed, flipping to the metal blade. I gripped the hilt, putting the heat blade away and slamming the metal blade into the rubber. It sunk in completely and I dragged it down the rubber before dragging it to the side, up, and to the other side. I cut out a perfect square. I stuck the metal blade in the center and then angled it upward as I pulled, the cube coming out on the blade. I clicked the silver button and letting the blade slide back into the hilt. The cube fell to the floor and I was left with a space of metal. I grinned, pressing my hand to the metal and feeling the hum of electricity that ran through the metal.

Override or deactivate? Suck the energy out of it or put too much in?

Suck the energy out. It wakes me up a bit more depending on how much I take out. I sighed, breathing deeply and shutting my eyes. I could see electricity everywhere. My eyes snapped open. That was a lot of power, if I juiced it up the room could go ka-boom. If I took all of it in, _I _could go ka-boom.

_Your powers won't help you much._

_Dammit_, I thought angrily. I pulled out the blade and let the heat blade out. Time to cut the wall to bits. "This is what happens when you test me," I grumbled angrily. I dug the blade into the wall and it began to melt. Soon there was a gaping hole in the wall, the entire room starting to melt. Metal dripped onto my arm and I winced, expecting my arm to hurt. It felt warm, but my skin didn't melt and I didn't feel any pain. The others turned to me, watching the place melt. I hurriedly stepped out from the room, then it collapsed in a pile of metallic goo. I noticed Chase was coated in ice and shivering. My arm began to burn and I winced, rushing over and putting his icy hand on the metal. It cooled down quickly enough and I picked it off my arm, tossing it to the ground. The others wrapped Chase in a blanket and began rubbing him to heat him up.

"Turns out I'm heat resistant," I said bitterly, glaring at Davenport.

"You melted my rubber room!" he cried, looking from me to the melted metal and rubber on his floor. "How did you even … ?"

I grinned, holding up the hilt and letting the heat blade out. His eyes widened before he gaped at me, watching me retract the blade. "You said I had to use my head, so I used it to remember I took this when you weren't looking. I like it, so I hope you don't mind my keeping it," I said happily. He shook his head, rushing off to go collect stuff.

"What's with him?" I asked, glancing at the others.

"His super-fast, hi-tech, break-less train is speeding out of control toward Welkerville and it happens to be full of highly explosive contents," Chase said simply, rolling his eyes. Davenport came back with a huge duffle bag, placing it on the counter and opening it.

"The good news is whenever I create something I always create a backup device to support it," he said. Chase scoffed.

"As opposed to just building it right the first time," he said, clearly unimpressed.

"You know I think I like you better frozen," Davenport said, _after_ having stared at Chase in disbelief for a few moments. He pulled out this big looking object that looked kind of like a giant ray gun to me and said it was some kind of decelerator. He said it would stop anything, but he had a problem.

He had no way of getting it on his runaway train.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Bree asked excitedly, looking at Chase.

In sync, they said, "our first mission!" while Adam said, "I want a pet pig!"

"No, no, no, no, you are not prepared for this kind of mission. It is a highly volatile situation. Down the line, fingers crossed, there will be plenty of other horrible disasters," he said soothingly.

"But! You need to stop this train now," Chase said charmingly. "And you need _us_ to help you do it. your career depends on it._" _My eyes widened_. Mission? Explosives? Deadly? _How's about _no_.

"Please Mr. Davenport. This is what you trained us for," Bree said, her voice saying she was right. Davenport thought it over, a look on his face that told me he would give in.

"Alright," he said. "You gotta leave the nest sometime. Okay, get in your capsules guys. I can't believe I'm saying this … it's time to upgrade to your mission suits." He put his fist to his mouth, a huge and proud grin on his lips. The others grinned too and ran off to their tubes, but stopped when the saw me in the same spot.

"Darcy, are you coming?" Adam asked, looking at me in confusion. I swallowed hard, looking at Davenport.

"Darcy's only been here for two weeks. She isn't ready for a mission yet guys," Davenport said, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"But Mr. Davenport!" Bree argued.

"She's part of our team!" Chase protested.

"She's _just_ gotten into her training, guys. You've been doing this your whole lives," Davenport countered.

"I want to go," I said quietly. He looked at me. "I'm part of the team, and I can hold my own. I mean, look what I did when I was trapped. I got out. I can go." He stared at me, then at the others. They nodded, and he sighed.

"Alright. Time to suit up."


End file.
